Games Playing is for Druids
by ShadowFox TrulsRohk
Summary: Truls Rohk and Bek mentor fic. How will Walker respond when Truls and Bek turn the tables around and give him a taste of his own medicine as Truls goes against his wishes and decides to do more than just watch over Bek? Voyage of the Jerle Shannara
1. Thoughts or Plots

A/N: Hey, it's me, ShadowFoxTrulsRohk! I'm getting back to the writing. Yay! Finally. Sorry for those who wanted more of my other fics. I had a huge spell of writer's non writing. Lately though, I've been writing and plotting. It's like some dead author has posessed me or something. I can try to continue my Halt and Will thing if anyone's interested. Sadly, I'm not sure about my Snarry. That whole first chapter is kind of embarrassing to me. I have ideas, and if people really want it, I can try to resurrect it too. But I make no promises.

Disclaimer: Okay. The characters, general concept of the magic, and the general theme and background plot stuff is _**NOT**_ mine. Trust me, if these were my kids, it would be Truls and Bek centered. Truls would play a much larger role too. It all belongs to the very accomplished and kick butt writer, Terry Brooks, whose new Genesis of Shannara Trilogy is rocking the fantasy world by the way. Also, the only thing I get from this is enjoyment and possibly some reviews. *wink, wink* So how could I own it? I don't.

Warnings. I don't really know if this one has any impending things to warn readers of...so it could possibly contain language of varying degrees, violence, perhaps sexual encounters, and perhaps yaoi, male/male relationships. But I'm really not sure yet. I'll warn ahead if a chapter contains anything specific to be wary of. But this first one is clean. I think completely clean actually. It may have one or two choice words, but I do not believe that it does. So read and review. Please do not flame, but constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.

This fic will be Truls Rohk and Bek centered, because I LOVE them both. Summary....um...well basically Walker wants Truls to look after Bek in case rabid, magic raping beings happen to sense the presence of the wishsong in him. Truls is to act as protector and he is also to keep an eye on Bek's magic, warning Walker if it does surface. Little does our druid know, Truls Rohk intends to do a little more than just ensuring Bek's safety and keeping an eye out for the wishsong. For in his mind, how can Bek truly be safe when he has insanely powerful and unpredicatble magic that he cannot control? Especially if he remains as ignorant as Walker wants him to. Of course then, how long will Truls remain an unknown party to the voyagers and how long will Bek be able to maintain his charade of average cabin boy with secret magic lessons every other night? And what will others say when they do find out? What will Walker say? This will be a mentor type fic and probably not romantic, although I'm still debating.

* * *

Ch 1: Thoughts or Plots

"What did you want, Druid?"

Walker controlled his instinct to jerk in surprise and merely turned to face the dark shadow that was Truls Rohk. The instant back-step that any other who had not known and trusted the shape-shifter for so many consecutive years as Walker had, was no longer present in the druid. It had not been for some time, although the abrupt apparition of Truls, who towered above most men (or he would he if did not hold himself with that prepared hunched posture built into him from years of solid survival among other dark creatures and the cruelties of prejudiced or frightened men) was terrifying to behold and had not diminished in it's intensity. Walker waited a moment for the minute surprise that was alive within him to fade. It would be best in the long run if this meeting was something for which the shape-shifter could recall with the sense that Walker was sure-footed and strong-willed. And Walker knew Truls to be animal enough to detect any hints of uncertainty or discomfort.

"We need to discuss something very important. First off, I must have your word that this conversation travels nowhere beyond us, except for the party that we will be discussing. I will also need you to swear to me now, that you will at least consider and think about what I will say and not dismiss it as irrelevant or too risky for it's worth."

The densest portion of shadow - what Walker knew was Truls - appeared to shift, layers of darkness detaching from itself to resettle into another place. Low, rumbling, throaty sounds reached the druid's ears. If he had not known Truls so well, he would have mistaken the dark laughter for growling. Not that the latter wasn't any less likely with the Truls.

"You want me to swear to you that I will attempt to see this hazardous trap from your side of the forest, as opposed to finding the best route from my own. You want me to reassure you that I will attempt to utilize the very distorted and nonsensical logic of yours. See it from your over ambitious mind. All without even the skeleton of an explanation for what trap it is that I am to see and avoid."

Walker listened to his friend and ally stifling his laughter again. He waited patiently for the worst of it to subside.

"This is important, Truls. I need you to promise me."

The shape-shifter sniggered venomously again.

"Promise you something of which I have no knowledge. Games-playing. Barely the voyage has begun and you are already at work with it. It is all well and fine for you, and I admit it is amusing to observe you in the midst of these games and to see the outcomes, but I want no part in them otherwise. You should already know this, druid. I hold nothing but disdain if it is I who is involved in your plots. Why should I swear to you? And how would you know that my word was even trustworthy? I don't harbor the foolish morals that men do. What is it for me to break a promise? Even to an old and good friend."

Walker regarded the bear like shadow, stiller than the death in the secrecy of night. How to make him see?

"I need for you to hear me out. No interruptions, no changing the subject, no leaving me to talk to myself. Just listen. From there, I ask only that you _think_ about what I say. I have known you long enough to know to expect for you to disagree with me, and probably you will try to find another method or your own way, if not leave it as a hopeless cause as soon as I finish. But you must consider my thoughts. I am by no means holding you to it, but I want you to think before you decide. I do not think that that is so much to ask."

Everything was still. Walker may as well have been consulting himself. But he knew Truls' patterns. At least enough to know when to acquiesce to his silence.

"Speak then, druid. I will consent to _think_," Truls growled suddenly in that low, threatening rumble.

Walker settled his thoughts and pondered how best to begin.

"It's about one of the boys that I sent to impart you with my message. Bek, is his name." Walker paused to gather his thoughts further.

"Ohmsford?"

Walker was jerked from his mind. The shadow rippled slightly as he looked at it, throaty laughter emanating forth again.

"You think I wouldn't notice? The boy all but reeks of his heritage. It would be unlucky indeed if he were to cross paths with a ret. They are magic thieves. But then again, maybe that is what you were planning all along."

"I did not bring Bek to use as bait." He ignored the laughter from the other. "However, what you said is on par with what it is that concerns me.

"Bek will undoubtedly discover the use of his magic soon. I need for you to watch over him and inform me immediately if he does, as well as take care of the situation. Also, he will need a…protector of sorts…until he discovers the wishsong. And then from there until he learns to control it. As you mentioned, others are likely to detect it in him as you have and they can become threats.

"Once Bek begins to utilize the magic, he will need someone to monitor him and ensure that he doesn't get into trouble with it. It is quite powerful, and a daunting heritage to come to terms with."

"Are you going to allow him to stumble blindly until he does discover it?" the shape-shifter interrogated. "If that is your brilliant plan, then how will he ever learn to control it? He'd be safer and better off if you tell him now. Then he can have time to practice and to 'come to terms with it' as you put it, in the relative safety of the ship and its crew."

Walker pondered his response, sensing the importance of his answer.

"I do not think that now is the time to tell him. Do not worry about that. That is the problem that _I _must oversee. You need to worry about watching him, keeping him safe, and perhaps becoming his friend, although I will not press it if is against your wishes. But it will be difficult for you to aid him later on if he is just then getting to speak with you and judge your character as trustworthy or not."

"A cautious boy then. With powers he is unaware of, which can cripple him when he does discover them, as much for their strength and lure as for the way in which they will mark him as different."

Walker cocked his head in interest this time. This was a most unexpected turn of events. He had never heard of Truls relating to others in such a manner before as he was now. The prospects of this whole mess working out suddenly brightened. Truls could become Bek's friend through his own choice after all, it appeared. He fought to contain the smile that pulled at his lips.

The shadow paced away from him, to the other side of the room. Truls moved, presumably to turn around. It was a mark of the nature of their friendship that the shape-shifter would trust him enough to allow him to fall from his sights. But then again, Truls was likely observing him and assessing his motions and actions through other means.

"So I am to _think_ on this? That is all?"

Sighing, Walker shifted, his lone arm wrapping around his torso. He looked into the cowl.

"This is very important, Truls. You are one of the few among this crew that I can trust completely. Furthermore, you are realistically the only one with the skills and capabilities to watch and protect Bek. The only one who can watch his magic." He quieted. "And you are right in your thinking that the two of you share similar pains, and similar problems from them. This likely makes you the only one who can help him once he does uncover the use of the wishsong."

The dark shape rippled menacingly. When he spoke, Truls' voice was a raspy growl which Walker knew he forced into lower tones for the sake of discretion. "And when, druid, did I ever say anything like that?"

"It was implied," Walker said calmly, placatingly. He waited for his friend to settle down within himself. It was signified to Walker in the form of a rough, bark like laugh that ended as abruptly as it had begun.

"So it is important. You keep repeating," he growled, moving again, as if agitated. Walker was not sure. "So. What part of this did you think that I would disregard? It does not seem so terrible a task, granted that it should be yours, but I know how you like to involve others in these games. I will play along. Watching a boy is child's play for a shape-shifter, Walker. You should know that."

Walker could feel eyes studying him from beneath the cowl. He tried not to let the relief that he wouldn't have to argue with or persuade the other to show.

"You have shown…reluctance before with regards to my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?" The shape-shifter cackled. "You mean plots, druid. How well you manipulate others and their actions. That is not thinking!"

"Even so. And please keep this between the two of us and Bek when he does come into his magic."

The other shivered, a series of venomous rumbles resounding lowly throughout the darkened room.

"Are you suggesting that I would make myself known to others without a care? You know I prefer to do things differently. At least in a place like this. But I will not inform others of the boy's potential or of my doings regarding it. Do not worry.

"And druid, just because I disagree with you on most things, does not mean that I will fight you with something so mundane. Do not lather your 'ideas' in such suspense in the future, or I will contest you simply for a lack of patience. I was beginning to wonder if you'd decided that the crew needed a lesson on survival in the wilderness from me. But no matter." He brushed the air with a hand. "I will watch your boy, and I will watch his magic."

"Thank you, Truls."

"One more thing, druid." Walker looked back at him. The darkness shimmered, then solidified. "What about the boy's awareness of these events? Surely you do not hope to keep his heritage caged from him until just before the moment when he will need it? That would be a very poor plan, even for you."

"Do not concern yourself with that. I will talk to Bek in the future, but not now. It is too early yet."

The other huffed a guttural laugh, stifling it quickly into dangerous cackles.

"Too early? And when in the future? The future is a big and vague thing, druid. Surely you know this? And why is it too early? Is there any sensible reasoning behind this newly hatched scheme of brilliance? Or am I losing my capacity for intellectual thinking and sketching details?" He stopped to laugh lowly again, the reverberations deep and animal like.

"These are not matters you need to worry about. It is too early because there is still much time before he will ever need it and in that time he can build doubts and fears, which will make using the magic all the more difficult once he does uncover it.

"Besides, there is much about the magic and about the story of who he is that will also need to be explained. I have not yet determined what it is that he needs to be aware of nor how best to relay it once I do. These are more delicate things, Truls. I would feel more comfortable with the wait and if I could plan ahead a little."

"So you believe the boy will falter if you give him the time to become accustomed to it? To learn how to use it and live with it? What sense does that make? You best revise your 'ideas', druid, or else these early mistakes will catch up to you."

Walker began to respond, then stopped, realizing that the shape-shifter had departed. He was left standing alone in the dim little room, pondering his friend's words and becoming increasingly uncomfortable with leaving Truls to think in such a manner without more firmly advising him against worrying. Without clarifying that it was _his_ problem to solve, not the shape-shifter's. That it was important for Bek to remain comfortably unaware for the time being.

Why was he fretting about Truls' words? The other rarely did involve himself with other people unless he had to. Or if his interest was piqued. He certainly did seem interested in Bek. But enough to do anything more than watch and protect? Probably not. That wasn't Truls Rohk's style. But why then, was Walker so worried? What was it that his magic imbued instincts were warning him off?

Contemplating this new possible dilemma, Walker frowned into the relative darkness and tried to label the piece of the puzzle which so disturbed him.

* * *

A/N: I love Truls. Anywho, I've actually got some ideas for this one and can take it for a decent walk before I start to burn out or consult random things in media and such for inspiration.

So tell me what you think. Good, bad, vaguely interesting? I don't know if this one will be a Truls/Bek. I shock myself with the idea that it actually might not be. *gasps* But then again…It is my Truls, with his cute little uke! Tell me what you think of them as a couple for this. I will _**DEFINITELY**_ have Trek stories out there regardless, just not sure about this one yet. ^-^ Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


	2. The Encounter

A/N: I'm officially very sad. No reviews. Then I looked and sadly, the Terry Brooks page is stiller than death. Never mind that there are a bazillion characters and a gazillion more plot timelines and stories and settings and therefore there _**SHOULD**_ be a character list to help people like me who have a special love for a specific series. Or for people who just feel like something in particular and have to go through like, five pages of stuff just to see if there is any!

Then there's no Voyage of the Jerle Shannara stuff apparently, which means no Truls, and he was ripped off in his screen time*cough* in the last part of the trilogy! T-T SO, I will write, and write lots of Truls. And Jerle Shannara. It's a revolution! NOW WHOSE WITH ME? THIS IS NOT SPARTA, (we're still looking for a cool, kick-butt name that will blow the minds of any opposers) BUT NO ONE WANTS TO MESS WITH US ANYWAY! ^-^

Yea, so, the characters, general story ideas and background plot are **_not_** mine, which can add to the sadness, but is alright, because then I get to write loads of different things for them and put them here. ^-^ No warnings for this chapter either. It's still free for all. Still K. Read and Review, please. *puppy eyes*

* * *

Bek watched Quentin spar with Ard Patrinell, impressed with the agility and skill that his cousin was displaying. Ahren sat beside him, reflecting quietly on something, his gaze directed out at the pair, unfocused and not seeing.

As an elven prince, he had been personally trained by Ard for most of his life, so the freshly budded sparring sessions between Ard and Quentin were virtually meaningless and uninteresting to him. He had confessed to Bek in private though, that Ard Patrinell was a merciless teacher and he was not altering his methods because of Quentin's inexperienced status. That being said, for one who has never wielded a sword, Quentin was learning very quickly and doing very well.

The elf called a halt and walked close to Quentin to give him advice. Quentin nodded his understanding, then sheathed the Sword of Leah. The sliver of metal sparked something in Ahren and he rose.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then, Bek. Thanks for listening." He did not meet Bek's eyes and fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Sure thing. I really don't have much else useful to do around here, so any help I can offer to anyone is good. Well…bye, then."

Ard Patrinell hailed the elven prince over. Quentin ambled to Bek.

"Bye," he replied hastily, before jogging to his mentor.

"You look bored," his cousin ventured, taking Ahren's vacant spot with a groan. Bek shrugged.

"I like to watch you guys. It's really magnificent to see."

Ahren unsheathed his sword, saluting formally to his mentor once, before adopting a serious expression and a ready stance.

"But," Quentin gently prompted him. Bek looked at him blankly.

"I know when something is bothering my little brother. Now come on. Tell me what it is. I'm all ears." He folded his legs indian style and slouched, eyes trained expectantly on Bek: his best listening posture.

"It's nothing, really." The highlander's eyebrows rose, his face portraying disbelief. Bek hurried to further explain.

"It's just…Shades, Quentin! I don't even know why I'm here. What good am I? What could I possibly do to benefit this company or to help recover this treasure that Walker seeks? I'm useless."

"You're not useless," Quentin reassured calmly. He pondered silently for a moment. "There are many important things that you can do, just…aspects of your personality - that make you unique to everyone else on board. People feel like they can talk to you and depend on you as a friend. That's really important for something as trying as this. I mean…Everyone will get stressed at some point during this voyage. It's bound to happen. So having someone like you around for them to talk to, is a really good thing."

"Walker wanted me to come along so that I could talk to people?" It sounded ridiculous. Metal clashed on metal as the elves trained a safe distance away, but Bek barely noticed.

"Okay, so maybe that _alone_ couldn't have been why he wanted you here. But it is something special none the less and I think that it is very good for the crew and company to have you."

Bek ruffled his hair in frustration. "What _did_ he bring me for then? I don't understand it!"

"Don't try to understand it. He's a druid. You know what people have said about their ways. They're complicated and tricky. They over-think and plan far ahead. And they hardly ever reveal their plans to anyone. You probably aren't meant to figure it out."

Bek sighed. That was another mystery. Why would Walker bring him along and not want him to know his purpose behind it? It didn't make any sense! But Quentin was right. Druids were renowned for their manipulative and deceptive ways.

"Just forget about it. When you're meant to know, I guess...he'll talk to you about it. Try to put it from your mind. Relax."

Settling onto the decking, Quentin stretched out, arms cushioning the back of his head, and closed his eyes. Bek snorted despite himself. Typical of his cousin to be so carefree. As if they weren't on a life altering experience, discussing the sketchy reasoning behind Bek's presence.

"What are you laughing at? And smiling so goofy. People are going to think there's something wrong with you. I rather thought that that was something that stayed between us."

"Oh shove off, you coward!" Bek cried as he playfully prodded his cousin. "Or I'll tell everyone about you being a little scaredy-cat. See if anyone let's you wield a sword again."

Quentin pulled a mock face of distress, before losing control and breaking out into laughter. He prodded Bek in the arm.

"That's for poking me so hard, loser."

"Don't touch me, moron," Bek pretended to snap, rubbing the spot where Quentin's finger had made contact vigorously.

Their eyes involuntarily met and they lost all pretenses of animosity, sniggering among themselves.

An eerie feeling swept over Bek, halting his laughter and making the hairs of his limbs and neck rise. He glanced hastily around himself, expecting a foreign sight that could pose as a dangerous threat. But life aboard the ship seemed unaffected and as monotonous as ever.

The Jerle Shannara's wooden decking had adopted an orange hue as the sun set in a burning glow, sending magnificent streamers of color to the earth. Ard Patrinell was hacking almost frenziedly, but fluidly, into the defensive motions of Ahren, who could do nothing but block his elder's powerful strokes. Birds fluttered innocently in the distance. Alt Mer was in the pilot box conferring with his sister and Hawk. Rovers attended to their daily tasks all across the deck, chatting or training elven folk among them.

"What's wrong?"

Bek whipped back around. Quentin was sitting up again and watching him in concern. Bek chewed his lip.

"I don't know." The strange sensation had begun to dissipate, and Bek wondered if he was just getting edgy from a lack of excitement. Quentin frowned.

"I just had a…shiver or something," Bek mumbled. He had experienced that sense of looming uncertainty or dread before. When they had regrouped with Walker in the elven city, and then more subtly in several split second instances on the ship afterwards. Unlike in those instances, however, the feeling did not disappear after making itself known. It was growing fainter, but still present. He shivered.

It was highly unnerving. It felt like there was nothing that he could do while at the mercy of another. A stranger, who could help him or harm him, and Bek had no way of knowing which it was, although he would have to decide. He scanned the ship again, confirming the normalcy around himself.

Quentin stared doubtfully at Bek, preparing to verbalize his thoughts.

"Bek!" Alt Mer bellowed from the pilot box, apparently not having spotted him sitting by Quentin's rangier form.

"Coming." He stood, feeling the same discomfort of impending doom creep back up. Still, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Come back when you're done. We haven't really talked much recently."

"Yeah. Bye, Quentin."

"Later." He laid back and closed his eyes.

Alt Mer kept him the remainder of the feasible evening, guiding him on the finer points of flying a vessel like the Jerle Shannara. He insisted that Bek give it a try before departing for bed, just five minutes of flying. Cautiously, Bek took control, wary of the captain leaving him for any ridiculous reason. But Big Red remained by his side, too protective of the ship entrusted to him to leave it to the mercy of an inexperienced flyer like Bek.

When darkness set fully in, Alt Mer conceded to Bek's need of a good rest, for they would continue their lessons the next day. It was after Bek had already bid the captain good night and was an unforgiving distance from any friendly contact, that the endangered sensations he'd felt earlier that day descended on him in full force. Bek froze, looking around wildly for allies. He was alone.

He could still see nothing, but sight was against him at this hour. He knew something was there, he could _feel_ it.

"So can sense my presence," a guttural voice growled softly behind him. Bek yelped and whipped around. He could discern nothing from his surroundings. Swallowing his frantic heart, Bek looked all around. The depth of the voice had suggested something of size. How could it hide with such ease? And so quickly? What was going on?

"Yet you cannot pinpoint me."

Bek jumped again, staring into the night where the voice had resonated. A dark form rose from a shadow on the decking, too large to have possibly hidden from view.

Bek stumbled back, a nagging sense of familiarity gnawing at him.

"You know, boy. If I were an enemy, you'd be dead."

* * *

A/N: I'll probably post again soon. How long could I possibly stay away from a potentially disastrous (in Walker's mind) situation with my Truls and his Bek? Main plot upcoming….dundundun….! R&R. It's the water of life for us fanfic writers. Cheers!

-Fox –


	3. Curiosity

A/N: For the record, for anyone who ever does read this, if anybody's eyes manage to come here, this is taking place after the company set off but not by much. I'm thinking that they've been flying for a week or two maybe. They haven't yet reached that first little island thing that Walker visits to get the keys. They're just free flying…Because it's fun. ^-^ Oh, and I apologize for not having indented paragraphs. I don't know how to fix that. When I upload it to the internet, they become nonexistent and I don't know how to give them life. Sorry.

My first review and likely the only one I'll have for about half of my lifetime if the review pace doesn't change, was from my sister, and she didn't even read it. And as she is now some kind of Spanish halva/hybrid person, I can't comprehend half of it. She was just being nice, because I was whining, because I am learning to appreciate what reviews really do mean to authors. I think they're about half the reason I'm writing fanfics. And here I am with one, from someone who took pity on me, and did not even read it! *sigh*

And now I have to wonder if my A/N's are even being read or if I'm just talking to myself like some psychotic madwoman babbling about absolutely nothing of any consequence and sounding crazier with each word. *pouts* These lack of reviews are making me crazy, but now they're making me sound crazy too. Someone needs to do something. Seriously. This is most discouraging. *pouting amplifies and ensues* Please R&R. It is nice to see that this is even being noticed by anyone, not that the Terry Brooks page ever really changes often or anything. T-T

Not that it matters at this dismal moment in time, (I'm not emo, don't worry I'm just pouting ^-^) but this is a disclaimer because I do not own any characters, the background plot, or the general idea of the magic or any of the names. I suck at names actually. :(

The rating is not important because it is still at a level that will not magically burn from the sockets eyes of those underage or too immature. The only warning at all is like, one little word I think towards the end and it is so measly that I really don't think it matters at all. Happy reading! HAPPY REVIEWING!

* * *

Bek said nothing, staring with his still racing heart into the cowl where eyes glowed through the dark. He could recognize the vaguely human form now. He fought with himself internally, willing his courage to stand strong and not abandon him, because he needed to confirm this.

Taking a breath, Bek asked meekly, "Have you been watching me?" He jumped in startled fright when the other laughed, the sound raucous and predatory.

"Yes. I could see that you sensed me at times then as well, although not when I took extra precautions to mask myself."

Bek focused on his breathing to stay calm. Truls was an ally. Walker had brought him specifically. Intimidating as he was, Bek reasoned that he was in no danger. Although the others actions were becoming questionable.

"Why?"

Sinister cackles caused the broad shoulders to tremor. Bek could not understand what was so amusing. A slight spark of irritation accompanied his uncertainty. Wisely, he kept it from lashing out. For now.

"The druid asked me to, cloaking it in a myriad of mystical tension as only he could. Seemed to think I'd refuse, that it would be too tedious and troublesome for me. But what else have I to do? Something we have in common I think. Although that is not all that is similar between us. Even the druid, foolish and blind to certain things as he is, has said it."

He broke off, a slight growl concluding his final word, and gazed at Bek from that cowl.

Bek stared into the shadow where the other's face was hidden, uneasy with this change in demeanor and the way in which Truls Rohk just stared. That there was no discernable features for Bek to focus on heightened his discomfort, for the eyes had dimmed and Truls moved and lost the glow of the moon. All Bek had to see was shrouded in shadow.

"Why did Walker want you to watch me?" Bek asked slowly, tasting the opportunity to absolve the many mysteries that Walker had dancing around him. How much would Truls Rohk be willing to divulge, assuming that he had the knowledge to? And Walker's consent.

"Curious are you, boy?" he rumbled. Bek could not help but frown. It seemed like Truls Rohk was taunting him. And how does one reply to a question like that from a stranger?

"That is good. For you at least. It would be a shame if you were not. I have many things for you to exercise that curiosity of yours on, if you'd care to try."

Bek shifted. His question had not been answered.

"You have nothing better to put your energies to, as I have said. Neither do I. And with the druid's distorted way of thinking that you can magically accomplish miracles in a few weeks or, as I shudder to think - days, I feel that my methods are a better option."

"I don't understand. And I still don't understand why Walk-

"The druid wanted me to watch you for two reasons," Truls cut him off harshly. "One was for your safety. As you discovered, I can mask myself effectively when I need to, a useful tool for ensuring that danger does not befall me or, in this instance, the one I watch. I am free to observe the threat without risk and have the opportunity to catch any threat off guard, which is a useful advantage. The druid, knowing of my skills, felt that I was the best option for keeping you safe.

"The other reason was to ensure that he knew the instant you discovered something…shall we say…extraordinary…within yourself A gift, or curse, depending on how you would like to look at it." The shadow shifted against the railing, crouching down as if to make himself less noticeable. "Have my vague words burned into you the need to know yet?"

Bek stared. "What are you talking about?" he wondered aloud, utterly lost. Something within himself? A gift or curse? Walker thought he could perform miracles in a few weeks time?

What was it that Walker knew about him that he did not? Who else knew it? What in the name of all the shades in Shannara was it?

"Do the others have extra protection too?" Bek thought he already knew the answer. He was not disappointed.

"No."

"Why only me then?" Did it have something to do with his unknown gifts? What else could it be?

But could he even trust in the other's word for sincerity?

A voice in the back of Bek's head itched for him too. Instinct usually never failed him. And it could explain the reasoning behind Bek's placement aboard the Jerle Shannara.

Bek was suddenly aware of Truls' silence and still, staring posture. Was he waiting for something?

"Have you satisfied yourself with thinking it through?" the crouching shadow rasped softly. "Or are you unwilling to make decision without further, extensive analysis?"

"Thinking it through?" Bek ventured cautiously. Then a torrent of questions began to pour from him, gaining confidence and need. "What am I thinking through? What decision am I to make? What is it that you know about me, that Walker knows, that I don't? And why is he keeping secrets from me?"

Truls Rohk laughed softly, the sound combined with the image of him crouched readily making the hairs of the back of Bek's neck rise.

"You certainly don't know anything about druids, do you boy? He keeps secrets because that is part of his job, his method of working to achieve his goals. Or some nonsense like that."

Bek opened his mouth to put emphasis on the more important questions but Truls Rohk's sudden transition from crouching at the railing to towering over Bek silenced him, his feet stumbling back instinctively.

"Quiet for now, boy. Your questions are good, but we have little time with which to work. Any time dedicated to this will likely be at night, the earlier part of it, as you will need to sleep and we will need to take precaution against member's of the ship noticing too much. Walker in particular.

"Now," he began again in a firm, rasping grumble that would have silenced Bek had he been speaking. Truls Rohk took a step towards him for good measure. Bek fought the want to retreat, but could not refrain from hunkering down and away a little.

"What you are thinking on is all that I have said and all that has been told to you, by the druid and various other people. Think on what you know, what is known but not necessarily true or right, and all that lies in complete mystery.

"Then you must decide, of all of that, what you want to know and what you are uncertain of learning, for there is great peace and comfort and stability in ignorance. Some things, upon learning of, may change you. And some of those changes may be permanent. Some things you may wish you'd never asked.

"Whether or not you yearn for truth and knowing, I think that you should know that some of these secrets will catch up to you in time. Some of these secrets are things of which you cannot hide, despite your deepest wishes. They are things that are so much a part of you, that they cannot be ignored no matter how hard you try."

Bek could not fathom it. What was going on? The other's words were beginning to frighten him.

"You can do as the druid would want and remain blissfully ignorant. Or you can do as I would do, and seek to learn, so that when the time comes for you to confront it as you inevitably must, you can. But either way you decide, I advise against telling anyone of this encounter. For if you ever do want to know, it would make it more difficult for me to help you.

"Also, I think that you would likely want to keep this secret to yourself once it is uncovered. Much harder to do when you've let on to others that there may be something of value to talk about. I'll return tomorrow night for your answer, and then from there…we'll see what happens."

"Wait!" Bek cried, afraid of losing Truls after such an abrupt dismissal and still needing information. The rippling of his shadowy form stilled.

"An answer already?" the shadow asked in a rumbling, maliciously gleeful growl. Bek shivered.

"No…I don't think so…I just…why are you giving me this opportunity? I appreciate it, but if Walker is so against it that we'd have to lie and hide it from him…"

Truls Rohk sniggered.

"You think that I do only as he orders, like a trained dog?" He released a barking laugh that he quickly suppressed until it was softer. "I am no one's pet, boy. I doubt that I could even constitute as _tame_," he spoke the last word with dark, mocking affection.

"Yes but…well…Walker is in lead of this expedition. And what if he's withholding information from you as well, and that it is important for things to end up going his way?"

"The druid and I," Truls Rohk began as if this were a dull topic he'd explained twice already. "do not see eye to eye on most things. He wants to keep you unaware for as long as possible. For your well-being. Although in my mind, it would not only be benefit your abilities to cope with this to know sooner, but also your chances of survival, as well as the chances of every person on board. It may even improve the outlook of this voyage.

"This…gift of yours can give you strength and power when you need it, but first you must learn about it. And once you've come to terms with its existence and your standing with others after discovering it, you must begin to learn how to control it and use it. Something that I think will take much longer than enemies would be willing to give you, and something that will take more time than the druid wants to realize.

"So in my way of thinking, getting you accustomed to it all now, while we are in no immediate danger and surrounded by allies, as well as doing little else of value, will make you more capable when the time comes for you to act. You will have time to learn and grow, and not be as rushed which would only make you less capable."

Bek digested that. It made sense. Truls Rohk's line of thought. But he could understand Walker's logic too, at least to some extent.

But to invite such peril to spare him some kind of pain that he must inevitably embrace? For Walker must have thought ahead as Truls Rohk, and he must have seen the flaws in his plan. He was too clever not to. Was this great secret of Walker's really _that_ bad? It made Bek less certain of his desire to know. But what then would happen if he waited as Walker wanted him too?

Bek took a steadying breath. "What would happen if I decided that I want to know? You mentioned earlier about using the time after sunset for this. What exactly would we be doing?"

"If you decided that you were capable of knowing sooner rather than later, then I would teach you."

"About it? What is this gift of mine exactly? What does it do?"

Truls Rohk laughed. "That is a question I'll answer once you decide. But yes, I will be teaching you about it, although that will likely be talk and story telling and then finally, speculation. From there, the _real_ fun would begin as we move to the practical and physical use of it."

Bek frowned with Truls' vague phrases and ways of communication. He was making it sketchier and sketchier.

He was making Bek more curious.

"Do we share the same gift then? If you're going to teach me, does that mean that you also have it? Is that what you meant about us having something in common? More than having nothing to do on board at least."

Truls Rohk was silent, observing him, sizing him up. Bek's interest piqued. What was it that he could share with the enigmatic and independent Truls Rohk?

"I do not harbor the same gift. Yours is something related to your blood, your heritage. Many of you ancestors possessed the same gift, but no others out of the bloodline. You and I are similar for different reasons, although they do pertain to your gift."

"You know who I am?" Bek demanded, stunned.

"Yes, but that is for the night upcoming." He paused, seemed to muse to himself, then resumed more softly. "Perhaps I will tell you a little of myself, and how it is that we are alike then as well. It may help you to learn to cope with being who you are."

Bek startled with the abrupt disappearance of Truls Rohk. How did he do that? It had to be some form of magic. No creature was that swift, and certainly no man.

His gift, Bek pondered as he shuffled to his bed. Related to his bloodline. His ancestors. His heritage. He would finally resolve the mystery of who he was.

Bek stopped just before descending to the lower level, bathed in the light of the moon like the glorious promise of hope that now burned inside him.

He would find out who he was, and about his family. It was worth any of the pain that Truls Rohk warned of to know just that. He was going to have to confront the struggle at some point anyway, if Truls was to be believed. He did make sense in the idea of coping with it now, in the comfort of his friend's presence and in security. And besides, he may as well reap the reward while he had the opportunity.

But still, Bek supposed that he should consider the matter more carefully tomorrow. His mind would be sharper after some rest. If there were any inconsistencies or reasons to be wary or back out, he would have a better chance pinpointing them tomorrow. Yes, putting the potentially enormous decision from his weary mind sounded like a wonderful course of action.

Settling into his bunk, Bek curled up tightly beneath the blankets and tried not to think of all that could change or go wrong when he learned more about himself tomorrow night.

He tried not to imagine what kind of trials and suffering he would experience once his heritage was uncovered. He tried not to comprehend what kind of hell it must be if a druid as sure and strong as Walker was working to spare him the pain of discovering it so soon when the wait could mean disaster. If someone as prepared and capable as Truls Rohk was warning him of the dangers of knowing. The agony that Truls was certain it would bring.

Suddenly, sating his craving for his need to know more about himself and why he was there did not seem nearly as significant as what obtaining that knowledge could mean for him. Less certain than he was five minutes ago, Bek tried unsuccessfully to lull himself to sleep with the reassuring sound of Quentin's familiar snores.

* * *

A/N: For the record, I have no beta and I apologie for any mistakes or points of confusion. Sorry. Thanks for reading, for those of you who have, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanks. Cheers!

-Fox-


End file.
